Meer Campbell
by the-sun-that-will-always-rise
Summary: Meer always wanted to be just like Lacus, was it because Lacus knew her place in the world? Was it simply because she admired the talents and strength in those blue eyes? Lacus would never forget Meer, because if she did who would remember Meer, the real Meer? Lacus sometimes wondered what it would be like if Meer hadn't excepted the Chairman's offer?


**Meer Campbell**

 **A/N: Hey, this is my first story so let me know what you think, I am not a mind reader although I would like to be one. No Flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC and please review. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters that come with it. This is just a place where I can mess around with the story and I am making no profit from writing this.**

 **Blurb: Meer always wanted to be just like Lacus, was it because Lacus knew her place in the world? Was it simply because she admired the talents and strength in those blue eyes? Lacus would never forget Meer, because if she did who would remember Meer, the real Meer? Lacus sometimes wondered what it would be like if Meer hadn't excepted the Chairman's offer?**

~~Meer~~

Meer knew that the path she was on wasn't the right one, even so, she couldn't give up on her dreams. Lacus and Meer were two different people and Meer could see that plain as day. Maybe that's why, why she kept pretending to be Lacus. Meer admired Lacus for standing up for what she believed in. Lacus would fight to keep peace, she inspired and soothed others with her voice and words. Deep in her heart Meer knew that what the Chairman said and what he did weren't right. She'd watched the Chairman from the sidelines for months, she'd seen him for who he truly was, a deceiver. Even so, she couldn't speak out, she was powerless and she hated it. She had thought that maybe, just maybe, if she were really Lacus then she would have the courage to do something despite the risks. That's when it came to her, if she could convince everyone else that she was the real Lacus then she could also convince herself. All she did was sing and read pre-made lines. But she was the one who read them to the people of the world, the one who sang and supported all the soldiers fighting for the future, like Athrun. Athrun was a wonderful person, he knew what he was good at, what he should do, what he wanted to do. He was shy and polite for a man, most males she'd met back in her home-town were jerks. Her friends had told her that she sounded just like Lacus, Meer often wondered what her life would have been like if she hadn't sounded like Ms Lacus. What would she have done. She liked singing and a part of her thought that she would have probably been a singer for a while before teaching others how to sing. All Meer had wanted was to feel important to the world, to be someone who would be remembered forever. When Meer had seen Lacus in person she felt that despite the danger, she would be okay. Ms Lacus was someone the world needed, she inspired others to keep on going. She'd never regret saving Ms Lacus's life, it was her first and final act of true bravery in her opinion. She admired Lacus for forgiving her and promising to remember Meer Campbell, the girl who stole her life, her face and her name. For Meer that was more than enough reason to consider her life a fulfilling one.

~~Lacus~~

Lacus would never forget Meer. She wouldn't forget how Meer had sacrificed herself because she thought that Lacus was the one who could bring peace into this world. Lacus would always honour Meer and the things that she had done for her. Meer had been used by the Chairman and somewhere along the way she had lost herself. She had forgotten her own beliefs, her thoughts; she had tried to be Lacus and while doing so she had convinced herself that she was Lacus. Lacus couldn't condemn the girl for her actions, she had just wanted to help the world obtain peace. Lacus didn't care that Meer had sung with her voice, that she had worn different clothes, or that she had stood by the Durandal's side. It didn't matter. What mattered was that Meer was dead and no one knew her, or if they did then they didn't care. Meer had died and now no one would remember her as anything other than Lacus. But Lacus didn't want to remember Meer like that. She wanted to hold onto the memory of the girl who wanted peace, who changed herself so that peace might be more than a distant dream. She would never forget Meer Campbell, the girl who had taken her place. It was Lacus who was meant to sing to people, but Meer had done it for her when she hadn't stepped up. Lacus was meant to die in that place but it was Meer who had taken the bullet for her. It was because of Meer Campbell that Lacus Clyne was still alive. Lacus sometimes let her mind wander back to the time when Meer had accepted the Chairman's offer, when she had chosen to become Lacus Clyne. She wondered what would have happened if Meer had ignored the offer. Realistically someone else would have taken her place, maybe not quite as good but decent enough to avoid raising the people's suspicions. But in her mind she could ignore that detail and imagine Meer as an adult. As a person who grew up and sang songs of her own. A person who smiled and gave the world hope in her own way. Lacus wouldn't forget Meer Campbell, the girl she never truly met. That much she knew for certain.


End file.
